Hello! Project Station Dance Club
Hello! Project Station Dance Club (ハロ！ステ　ダンス部) is a dance club established in 2013 on Hello! Project Station and composed of various members of Hello! Project. The group's practice sessions are shown on episodes of Hello! Pro Station as well as their major performances during Hello! Project concerts. History 2013 On September 28, the formation of the Dance Club was announced on Episode #33 of Hello! Project Station. On October 9, during Episode #36 of Hello! Project Station, it was announced that the founding members of the Dance Club would be: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Ishida Ayumi from Morning Musume; Shimizu Saki and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou; Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki from ℃-ute; Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Takeuchi Akari from S/mileage; and Takagi Sayuki and Miyamoto Karin fro Juice=Juice. It was revealed that the group would begin practice in December. On December 17, Shimizu Saki announced that she was the leader of the dance unit. On December 25, the first behind-the-scenes video of the Dance Club's practice session appeared in Episode #47 of Hello! Project Station. Comments from some of the members were included in the video. Their instructor at the time was YOSHIKO. 2014 On June 15, Natsuyaki Miyabi told fans at a handshake event in Osaka that she had quit the Dance Club due to being too busy to attend rehearsals. On June 26, the Dance Club had their first performance on Episode #24 of The Girls Live to Taiyou to Ciscomoon's Gatamekira. On July 10, the Dance Club had their second performance on Episode #26 of The Girls Live to Taiyou to Ciscomoon's Uchuu de La Ta Ta. From July 12 to September 6, the Dance Club had their first concert performance during Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ to a remix of ℃-ute's Love take it all. At this time the Club performed without Fukuda Kanon, leading to speculation that she had quit. In December 2014, Inaba Manaka joined the Dance Club as shown on Episode #114 of Hello! Project Station on April 22, 2015. During these rehearsal, Wada Ayaka was not present. This is the first time that MASAO composed the choreography and taught the members. It was confirmed at this time that Fukuda Kanon was no longer a member. 2015 From January 2 to February 15, the Dance Club held their second concert performance during Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~. This was the first performance without Wada Ayaka and their first performance to music that was not from Hello! Project. On March 3, Shimizu Saki left the dance group in accordance with her graduation from Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project. Her leadership was not directly passed on to anyone in the club. In June, four new members joined the Dance Club: Kudo Haruka, Sasaki Rikako, Hamaura Ayano and Yamagishi Riko Hello! Project Station #132. From July 11 to August 29, the Dance Club held their third concert performance during Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~CHALLENGER~. Despite initially being included in the practice sessions for this performance, Fukumura Mizuki and Takagi Sayuki were unable to participate.Hello! Project Station #133 In December, four new members joined the Dance Club: Makino Maria, Tamura Meimi, Morito Chisaki, Fujii Rio.Hello! Project Station #152 During the rehearsal videos from this time, Miyamoto Karin was absent. On December 31, Sayashi Riho graduated from Morning Musume while remaining in Hello! Project. It is currently unknown whether she will return to the Dance Club. 2016 From January 2 to February 20, the Dance Club held their fourth concert performance during Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~. This marked the first official performance without Sayashi Riho. Due to being too busy to attend rehearsals, Miyamoto Karin did perform during this tour. On April 28, Inaba Manaka went on hiatus for health reasons and left the Dance Club."カントリー・ガールズ 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-04-28. It is currently unknown whether she will return to the Dance Club when she resumes activities. On May 30, Tamura Meimi graduated from Hello! Project and left the Dance Club. Members Former Members ;From Morning Musume *Fukumura Mizuki (October 9, 2013 — February 2015) *Sayashi Riho (October 9, 2013 — December 2015) ;From Berryz Koubou *Shimizu Saki (October 9, 2013 — February 2015) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (October 9, 2013 — June 15, 2014) ;From ANGERME *Wada Ayaka (October 9, 2013 — August 2014) *Fukuda Kanon (October 9, 2013 — August 2014) *Tamura Meimi (December 2015 — February 2016) ;From Juice=Juice *Takagi Sayuki (October 9, 2013 — February 2015) ;From Country Girls *Inaba Manaka (December 2014 - April 2016) TV Performances *2014.06.26 The Girls Live *2014.07.10 The Girls Live Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ Trivia *The members increase their repertoire and practice when allowed by their schedules. *This is the last Hello! Project Unit to feature Berryz Koubou members. *Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, and Miyamoto Karin are the only remaining members from the original line-up of the group that are still involved in the Club. *This is the first official unit for Fukumura Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria, Tamura Meimi, Morito Chisaki and Fujii Rio since joining their respective groups. References Category:Hello! Project Category:2013 Units Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Juice=Juice Category:Country Girls Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:Hello! Project Station Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:12th Generation